The present invention relates to a temperature control system for an internal combustion engine having a liquid cooling system, and more particularly to a control system whereby the temperature of an element in the engine is controlled to be held constant. The element is, for example, a conduit for fluid used in the engine, such as air and fuel.
In an electronic fuel injection system of the automotive engine, in order to inject fuel at a proper air-fuel ratio and at a fuel injection timing, engine operating conditions such as engine speed, and quantity and temperature of intake air and fuel temperature are detected by a plurality of sensors to obtain electric signals. The detected signals are applied to a computer to calculate a proper air-fuel ratio and injection timing in dependence on the engine operating conditions. Accordingly, the system is complicated in structure and manufacturing cost is increased.